Breaking Boundaries
by Lily Lee
Summary: Kyouya is determined this year to make Tamaki his, no matter what happens. Misaki is now attending Ouran High/College, but Usagi is still waiting for him to admit their relationship. YAOI. Rated M just to make sure. Pairings. KyouyaxTamaki UsagixMisaki
1. Introduction

**This is a request from HeeHeeHee01**

**I hope you all enjoy it and please read and review!**

**(supposed to be a one-shot…might make it a story…maybe…I know there will be at least three chapters…but…if people want more after reading the first one…let me know in a review :) )**

**Breaking Boundaries**

An Ouran High School Host Club and JunJou Romantica Crossover

Author: Lily Lee

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either of these show/mangas. I do not own the characters or their original story lines. I do own any OC's or any of my original story lines. Thank you.**

Pairings: Kyouya/Tamaki, Misaki/Usagi

**Chapter One**

It was that time of year again. School was in full motion, and everyone was back at Ouran High School. They were dressed in their uniforms at times, due to their new code that you don't have to wear it all the time and they all diligently went to their classes. Studying hard, and keeping up the good work. It was September. The fall season just starting really. The students liked this time of year. The weather was still warm, yet it had that light chill in the air. Even better, the start of the school year was the start of The Host Club, and everyone was excited for that. Since Mori and Honey had graduated from being seniors yet they still stayed at the same building due to renovations that had connected the college with the High School. There were now older students in some of the advanced high school classes, or even better some taught the classes. The students seemed happy with this. Just more because the fact that Mori and Honey got to stay in the host club.

Yet it would be different for one of the students. He had a goal this year. Kyouya walked down the hair, his black hair, and almost black charcoal eyes, staring straight ahead. This was the year that he was going to make Tamaki Suoh his. At first he went through denial. Trying to ignore the fact that he had a crush and then fallen in love this big blonde arrogant idiot. Yet as the years went by, the growing frustration and fascination for him grew more and more. The warm bubbly feelings of lust as he would watch him change, and found himself staring at the blonde, increased. He had no choice but to accept it. He was in love with Tamaki, and he was sure that Tamaki had some kind of feelings for him. He had to…after everything they had been through…he had to have some kind of feelings. Kyouya sat quietly in the Host Club's meeting room, looking at his files on school things this year, not to mention his business that he had taken from his father. It was going to be an interesting year with it, but he refused to let it get in the way of his new goal.

..*..*..*..

Tamaki sat in front of his mirror looking at himself; His blonde hair smooth and trimmed, and his blue, purple eyes looking back at him…for the moment. Until he looked down at the photo's in front of him and his stomach clenched. His eyes looked over the photos of his friends but more or less lingered over all the picture of Kyouya. He hated that his love for Kyouya would never be given back. That it would be one of those stories that wouldn't have a happy ending. He was sure Kyouya was straight, even though Tamaki himself was bisexual, but had been in love with Kyouya for years. He sighed as he fixed his clothes and stood up. He had somehow managed to continue going to this school and the host club. He told his family he would rather be nothing…then not have his friend. That and he couldn't stand the thought of never seeing Kyouya again. It was going to be a long year, he thought as he got to school and walked up to the Host Club meeting room, smiling seeing Kyouya there.

..*..*..*..

"How…how did I get dragged into this?" Misaki thought as he looked at his school uniform. He would be a freshman at the college this year. It was a prestigious school that was connected to a high school; one that was known for a few of their students and their Host Club.

"Host Club…is that even ethical?" He said as he shook his head, getting ready to walk into the school ground. What he didn't expect was two hands to push him against the wall and lips come crashing down on his. His insides warming up, but eyes grew wide seeing Usagi standing there kissing him. He struggled a little, turning bright red, and blushing, "Usagi-san…What are you doing? Come on…don't embarrass me my first day here…it's…not right for this to be happening right here…" he blushed more and looked away from the older man and his silver hair and almost purple eyes.

Usagi grinned and he brushed his lips over the boy's jaw, seeing Misaki's tousled brown hair and green eyes, "You're so easily roused Misaki…it's adorable…"

Misaki grew redder as he looked at the man that he didn't know if he considered his boyfriend or not, "Usagi-san…d-don't please…I…I'm going to be late…" his hands gripped the older man's sides, trying to push him back, but was shocked when Usagi pulled him into a hug, "Usagi-san?"

"Have a good day Misaki…" he pulled away and smiled softly at him, before getting back into his car and driving away, leaving Misaki alone to go to class.

..*..*..*..

The school day had officially started and Misaki found himself sitting in a business class, quickly scribbling down notes. _Damn…why can't I write faster?_ He felt like he just couldn't keep up with the teacher, and how quickly he went through things. He sighed and relaxed, hoping that all this stuff would also be posted on the online site. As he sat there calmly his eyes looked over to see a guy with black hair, and almost black eyes, with nothing but a brand new notebook and pen. He wasn't even writing anything, yet every time the professor called on him, the guy knew exactly what was going on.

When class was over Misaki couldn't help but wonder who the guy was, so it was no surprise when out of the blue he started to follow him. He didn't want to seem obvious so he crept along the hallways until they made up another floor and to a large set of doors. Misaki watched the guy go inside, and when the doors shut, tip toed over to the doors and pressed his ears to it, trying to hear what was going on.

Tamaki smiled as Kyouya walked into the room, "Kyouya-san! Enjoy your class?" he smiled and looked at Honey who was sitting with Mori, munching on little treats here and there.

Kyouya nodded, and took a seat, "yes…but it's so simple…I'm afraid I may grow bored of it since I already know all the material."

Hikaru, smiled and laughed, "That's because you father, are the geniuses of all geniuses..."

Kaoru was nodding and agreeing with his twin as he perked his head up hearing something by the door. He started to ignore Tamaki and Kyouya's conversation and nudge Hikaru who heard the same thing he did, and they both quietly walked over to the door. A devilish grin came across their faces as they both opened the doors and on the other side Misaki who had been leaning against the door stumbled into the room and landed face first on the floor.

They all stared at the handsome, yet awkward brown haired green eyed boy. Kyouya glared at him and slowly walked over to him standing above him. Misaki's face went bright red, groaning as he stood up quickly and looked around, "Ah ah, I'm so sorry…I just…I was just curious to know…who…well…you are…" he looked at Kyouya and blushed, "That and what…is…" he cut himself off a little looking around the elegant room, "What is this place?"

Tamaki smiled at the new comer, "This is the Host Club…made up of myself Tamaki Suoh, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Honey, Mori, and Kyouya…" he smiled more and walked over to him, "What can we help you with hmm? Are you new here?"

Misaki nodded, "Y-Yes…I just started here as a freshman at the college…umm…" he looked at the dark haired boy, "So…your Kyouya Ootori? I…I just had class with you…"

Kyouya adjusted his glasses and looked at him more, "I thought I recognized you. You had been following me since class. Why? Who are you?"

Misaki blushed even more realizing his mistake and ran a hand over his face, "Ummm…I'm Misaki…and I just…" he didn't know how to explain his curiosity, "I just couldn't believe how you didn't need to write anything down in class and it was pretty much you teaching it…you even called the professor out on his mistakes…" he was amazed at this fact, that this boy who was younger than him could have been this smart.

Kaoru grinned, "That's because Kyouya-san, is our all knowing father, and runs his own business which is bought over from his father. He's a genius."

Misaki's eyes got wide, "waaah, that's so cool!" In his amazement, he didn't even realize that he had backed up into a lamp, and they watched it fall to the ground and shatter.

Kyouya's eyes got wide, as he watched Misaki's panic stricken face, and start to try and pick up the pieces, "Kaoru…did we just fix this little issue with your girlfriend before? Did she do the same thing but with a very expensive vase?"

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah…took her forever to pay it off…ah…you want him to pay it back the same way?"

Misaki was horrified. That was two mistakes in one day, "I'm so sorry Tamaki, and the rest of you…I'll…I'll pay it back I swear! I just…eh…I don't have that much money and, and…I'm so sorry!"

Tamaki put his hand up, "Now now…you'll just pay us back the same way Haruhi did…you will work for The Host Club and the revenue you bring in through dates, and events will pay back the cost for the lamp…"

Misaki's eyes got wide even more, if it was even possible, "w-w-work…for the host club? But…what do you do?"

The boys around him grinned and Tamaki stepped forward, "Here…let me explain…"

..*..*..*..

Misaki was tired and let out a long sigh of relief as he got home. He was glad his days weren't as long as most people but it was still long enough. He slipped his shoes off and walked over to the couch plopping down on it. _How in the world did I get dragged into do this stupid host club thing? I mean…I'm not good looking or anything…am I?_

Usagi stood in the doorway his shirt unbuttoned slightly, a book in his hands, "Why do you look so troubled Misaki? I know this look on your face?" he walked slowly over to the younger boy, who had been his lover, best friend, and companion for the last year. They were pretty much a couple and dating, but he had yet to finally get Misaki to admit it. He sat down next to him and touched the side of his face, having those green eyes look at him, "What's wrong? You know I love you and you can tell me anything…"

Misaki turned bright red, and looked down, "Usagi-san…you…you always make me blush…don't…I just…mm…" he was a bit frustrated so he slowly explained his day and what happened to him.

Usagi could only nod as Misaki told him what happened and when he was done, grab that cute face and pull it to his, in a long, slow, passionate kiss. His hands pulling Misaki closer to him, feeling the boy struggle a little but finally give in, his tongue tangling with his. Misaki pulled back slowly, heart pounding in his chest, "U-Usagi-san…w-what was that for?" he looked up at the older man, staring into those eyes that secretly made him weak at the knees. That mouth that could make him melt, and hands that he never wanted to let him go.

Usagi grinned, "Just the thought of my Misaki, courting women around, being a host is a bit of…a turn on…knowing that at the end of the day…you will still be mine…" he grabbed Misaki and pulled him onto his lap, his hands moving up his shirt, and pulling it off him. Misaki blushed more, his body going red with embarrassment. No matter how many times, they did this…he always got nervous, "Usagi…I..."

"I love you…Misaki…I love you…" he pulled the boy's hair, bring his mouth back down to his, dominating the younger one, as he flipped him and pinned him to the couch, "Say it Misaki…say it…please…"

Misaki, moaned softly, feeling where Usagi's hands had drifted, "I…I…Usagi…ahh…I..." He arched his back softly, feeling more of the older man's hands as his pants and boxers were discarded, his own hands pulling off Usagi's shirt.

Usagi's face remained calm as he licked slowly up the side of Misaki's next, "Say it…"

Misaki's hands gripped the Usagi's sides, his heart pounding faster, "….I love you Usagi…"

..*..*..*..

Everyone else had gone home, just leaving Kyouya and Tamaki alone. The blonde was sitting quietly with a sad look on his face, as he read over the texts and emails from his family. He sighed. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave this school. He loved it here. He loved his friends, these people…Kyouya…

"Tamaki…what's bothering you?" Kyouya stood behind Tamaki with his hand on his shoulder, his dark eyes looking into the blonde's blue one as he turned around to look at him.

"Kyouya…I…" he stared at that face. That calm strong face, with those dark eyes, framed by his glasses. That raven black hair, clean and smooth. His jaw strong, "Kyouya…I don't know what to do anymore…"

Kyouya slowly pulled Tamaki up off the chair, the blonde's back against the wall, "I hate seeing this sad look on your face Tamaki…it's your situation right?"

Tamaki nodded, the ach in his belly increasing at the touch of Kyouya's hands, "Y-yes…I don't know what to do…my family…they…said they will take everything from me…if I don't leave…" tears formed in his eyes. He was going to cry? Was he really being this weak in front of Kyouya?

Kyouya looked at him and moved his hand to his face, wiping away the tears that fell down Tamaki's face, "Don't cry…please…" he unconsioucly moved closer to him, his body pressed right against his, "I don't want to see you cry Tamaki-san…" he watched those blue eyes search his face, as his hand gripped his shirt.

Tamaki's face was going bright red. _What was Kyouya doing? Was he going to…_Then his eyes went wide.

Kyouya went for it. He slowly moved his face closer to his, and let his lips touch his. His mouth was warm and soft, as he kissed Tamaki. Just like he pictured. He wanted to be rough with him, but he knew that Tamaki was in no state of being for that. So he took his time. Letting the blonde feel his mouth and tongue, surprised when he got a slightly reaction from him. When he pulled back his face was still calm, "I will always be here for you Tamaki Suoh…always…" and with that he stepped away and left the room, leaving Tamaki shocked and wondering what in the world had just happened between them.

**Ok well that's what I have for the first chapter. Let me know if you all would like to see more! If so I just may try and make this more than three chapters!**

**R&R thanks!**

**and please...don't flame me...if you don't like Yaoi...I'm sorry...then don't read this...ok...**

**~Lily Lee**


	2. Misaki's decision

**Ok so thank you for being patient with this. This is the second chapter in three of them. This one is where Misaki finally finishes things up with Usagi and the next one will be with Kyouya and Tamaki. If you don't like yaoi then don't read. I get its not for everyone but please don't bash or leave mean comments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either of these show/mangas. I do not own the characters or their original story lines. I do own any OC's or any of my original story lines. Thank you.**

Pairings: Kyouya/Tamaki, Misaki/Usagi

**Chapter 2**

Tamaki's head hurt and his eyes ached, as he finished his shower, and got dressed. He had spent most of the night, replaying that kiss, over and over again; making sure every detail on what had happened was engraved into his memory. He wanted to remember that moment, and remember the words that Kyouya had said.

"Why me…what's going on lately?" he said running his hands through his damp hair, as he tried to calm himself down. He needed to get a grip on this situation, to try and figure it out in his head before jumping to conclusions. Maybe the kiss was just friendly? He thought about it, about how his mouth moved on his, and the soft caress of his tongue. Tamaki's face went bright red as he grabbed his bag and walked down stairs to his car. Definitely not just a friendly kiss, he decided. But then what was it?

He kept thinking about it as he sat in the car, and arrived at school. Even when he got inside and into his first class, he was still deep in thought. Kaoru and Hikaru seemed a bit worried and had tried to get his attention but by fourth period Tamaki was just tried and done.

The coolness of the air helped clear his head a little as he sat outside thinking about things, and talking to himself. He needed to figure this out and what was going to happen, before Kyouya made another move. He needed to be in control. It was just a thing for him. Tamaki liked having that feeling that things were in his hands. Yet at the back of his mind he was terrified. He was scared that if he told Kyouya how he felt and something happen that he would lose it all. That his family would make him leave. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to confess to Kyouya and then have to leave it all behind. That's not at all what he wanted.

Misaki was just turning the corner outside when he caught sight of Tamaki. He recognized him and gulped worried that the blonde might say something and have him do something, "Ah…T-Tamaki right?" he said as he walked over to him.

Tamaki glanced over and recognized the new kid, "Ah…yeah, Hi Misaki…ready for the meeting tonight? I do assume you're going?" his blue eyes looked over the older boy.

"Y-yeah I am," Misaki said nodding and sitting down next to him. He could feel the tension in the air, and an almost unsteady feeling about the blonde, "Tamaki…is something wrong? You seem…well…I mean I just met you but…you seem different than you did yesterday. Something wrong?"

Tamaki sighed a little. He was hoping that he seemed ok, but apparently he still looked troubled. He nodded and rested his elbows on his knees and head in his hands, "Yeah…I'm just…confused with something. I'm not sure what to do."

"Mmm…what's the problem? Maybe I can help?" Misaki smiled a little. He liked to help others.

"It's a relationship thing…with a guy…you any good with relationships Misaki?" Tamaki said slowly and nervously glancing over at him.

Misaki felt his face go red a little. He didn't expect this to be the problem, let alone think that the blonde was gay, "O-oh...umm...so...y-you have a boyfriend?"

Tamaki shook his head, "No…I like guys and girls, but…this guy…he kissed me yesterday, and I've been in love with him for a long time...but you see…some bad things are happening with my family, and…I'm terrified that I'll lose him and have to leave as soon as I tell him," he was starting to feel a little emotional thinking about it. He didn't want to lose Kyouya or his friends. He just wanted things to keep going the way they were.

"Oh…well…I…I guess I'm no good at relationships. I have my own issue with my b-.." he stopped himself before he said it. Was he about to refer to Usagi as his boyfriend? But…he was his boyfriend…wasn't he? He looked over at Tamaki, "I…I have this guy Tamaki…that...lives with me…and…he loves me…and I love him…and…we've had sex and stuff…but…" he took a deep breath and thought about it, and wondered why in the world was he spilling his personal life to this guy? Though…the blonde did make him feel comfortable, "…I guess I'm afraid to officially say that…he's my boyfriend. I just…I'm afraid of what I feel I guess…"

Tamaki didn't lose eye contact with him once. He listened to him and nodded. So the guy he saw Misaki with earlier was his boyfriend. He was a good looking older man, and well he looked good with Misaki. He smiled a little and wondered why he felt so at ease with this guy, "Misaki…take advantage of what you have right now. Because you never know when you might lose it," he said smiling a little as he got up off the wall, "Thank you, you made me realize that well…I'm normal. That it's normal to be afraid. Thanks Misaki. I'll see you later," he waved a little and walked away.

Misaki sat there alone now thinking about what the blonde had just said. He knew Tamaki was right, and deep down. Misaki was terrified that he would lose Usagi if he didn't tell him how he felt. Just thinking about it made his heart ache. He sighed as he got off the wall himself and went to his next class.

_(Next scene)_

"Misaki!" Hikaru whined the older boy's name as he tugged on the dress he had gotten Misaki into. There Misaki stood in a corseted dress, his hair straightened, and eyeliner and a light grey eye shadow on. Around his lips a light pink gloss, and black heels on his feet. Misaki looked just like a girl, and well, Tamaki and they didn't think the boy had that many curves, but the sexy dress, certainly revealed them.

Misaki went bright red, as he felt Kaoru nibble on his neck, licking at his skin, "K-Kaoru…d-don't, you're embarrassing me."

Honey couldn't stop staring at him, and even felt himself blush looking at the boy. Mori caught sight of Honey's face and grinned, "You like him in the dress don't you Honey?"

Honey nodded as he took a bite of his cookie, "Y-yes…"

Tamaki was grinning as he watched the twins finish up Misaki's makeup. Yet he didn't see Kyouya standing behind him, moving closer. Kyouya slowly let his hand touch Tamaki's side, making the blonde jump, "K-Kyouya! You startled me…" he blushed as he looked at the raven haired boy.

Kyouya smiled, "My apologizes. I didn't mean to. So what is the point of this exercise for him?" his darks eyes looked over at Misaki who was red faced as the twins were kissing his neck and holdings his hips.

Tamaki shrugged a little, "Just an idea, for a costume thing. I wanted to see how it would work, and it looks good. I didn't think that Misaki would be able to pull it off but he looks-

"Sexy…" Hikaru said, his tongue licking up the side of Misaki's neck, sucking at his ear lobe.

Misaki blushed, and sighed softly, trying to wiggle away, "You guys don't tease me! This…this is mean…"

Tamaki waved his hand, "Ok ok, you can go now Misaki-chan…" he grinned as he looked him over.

Misaki ran a hand through his hair, "c-chan? Can I have my clothes back?"

The blonde walked around the room, as he picked up Misaki's clothes, "No, go home to your…beloved wearing just that. You can have your clothes back tomorrow."

Misaki went wide eyed and whined, "What! Why? I…mmm…fine…" he sighed seeing that none of them were going to budge on that decision. He slowly grabbed his back, which was replaced with a sexy red purse, and walked out of the room. His heels clicking on the marble floors.

He had never been so embarrassed but the whistles in the halls clearly showed that he obviously really did look like a girl in this get up.

By the time he got home he had decided that he would curse the person that came up with high heels forever. These shoes were a cruel device used on women's feet, and well, he suddenly had a better appreciation when girls wore these things.

He walked into the house quietly setting the purse down on the table, "I'm home…" he said as he walked in moving towards the kitchen.

Usagi was sitting on the couch as Misaki walked in, but when he looked over his eyes about bulged out of his head. There in his house was not Misaki. It was girl, with chocolate brown hair, and light green eyes. Soft supple curves, and wearing a dark red corset dress, that stopped at her thighs, and on her feet a pair of dark red heels, that well damn him to hell, made him really start to like feet. He cleared his throat and followed her into the kitchen staring, "Ummm…w-who are you?"

Misaki was getting food out of the fridge to cook when Usagi spoke, "Ah…w-what? Usagi-san it's me…Misaki…" he stared at the older man, his hands on his hips blinking.

Usagi about choked on his drink as he took a sip and looked closely. The pouty lip, the adorable stance, "M-Misaki! What are you wearing?"

Misaki blushed, "Usagi-san…don't stare at me like that…the…the host club put me in this…" he started to pour himself a glass of juice, when Usagi grabbed his wrists pinning him to the wall, "Usagi!"

"Misaki….is…that a hickey on your neck?" he lightly let his finger trace over the small bruise on his neck.

The boy blushed more and looked down, "The twins…were teasing me…"

"Misaki…." He grabbed his face and kissed him hard, "You will not let them touch you like that anymore...but this…this outfit…is…delicious…" he grinned as he pulled at the corset, his hand slipping down his stomach and under the dress between his legs.

A small moan came from Misaki's lips as he gripped Usagi's shirt, "U-Usagi…I…I'm sorry...mmm…" he moaned again, feeling the man's hand touching him below, his fingers wrapping around his length, "Aaah…I…I…"

"What did you learn today Misaki?" Usagi said as he started to stroke the boy.

Misaki blushed more, moaning, and holding onto him more, "I…I did learn something…from…from Tamaki-kun…." He groaned as thrust his hips into his hand, "To…to take advantage of what I had…" he moaned again as he felt more of Usagi's hand, "That's…that's why….I love you Usagi-san…" he blushed, and touched the older man's face leaning up to kiss him, "and…and you…are my boyfriend…and…I will let everyone know…what a good man…a loving partner you are to me…because…I love you…" his face was as red as ever, as he felt himself at his limit, and came, his seed spilling onto the floor from under his dress, "Usagi…I only want you…forever…I love you…"

Usagi couldn't stop smiling, his heart warmed, even as he made love to Misaki that night. He had finally gotten what he wanted. They both had. They had finally found someone that would love them for them, and nothing else.

Yet somewhere else Tamaki sat, pinned against a wall again, Kyouya staring into his eyes, "K-Kyouya…I….I…I'm scared…I…I have to go…"

Kyouya grabbed him and pulled his mouth to his kissing him deeply, "I love you Tamaki Suoh…and I always have…"

Tamaki went red faced as he ran home and locked himself in his room. He was grateful that it was now the weekend, because part of him…was now terrified to see Kyouya, because he knew now, that without a doubt, he was in love with him, and that he…might just lose everything for this boy.


	3. Tamaki's Confession

**Ok so this is the final chapter. I hope you all like it and don't forget to review please! I love seeing comments. Also feel free to leave any suggestions for other fanfics. I might start doing a pokemon one that people have been suggesting to me involving well...so odd relationships, but if you don't like that then don't read it. Ok, please read! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either of these show/mangas. I do not own the characters or their original story lines. I do own any OC's or any of my original story lines. Thank you.**

Pairings: Kyouya/Tamaki, Misaki/Usagi

**Chapter 3**

Misaki was thoroughly enjoying his weekend, spending his entire time with his now official boyfriend, Usagi. When school came around he was shocked by something though. Tamaki wasn't there. In fact, the whole week went by, and no Tamaki. He went to the meetings and plans continued without him, but the rest of the guys were just as confused as he was.

He sat there quietly on his couch, on Friday munching on the fries he bought while Usagi was upstairs working on his new novel, when the phone rang. He looked over at the caller id, not sure whose number it was, but picked it up. "Hello?"

"Misaki-kun…I…can you come over?"

Misaki's eyes went wide hearing the voice, "ah…Tamaki-san?" he was surprised that the boy had his number but then again, he could pretty much do whatever he wanted and get whatever information he needed through the school.

"Yeah…can…can you come over to my place…please? I…I need to talk to someone, and the only person I could think of to talk to about this was you. So…please…"

Misaki was silent at first but smiled, "Sure! I'll be right there! You're that big house right? The one with the gate that say's Suoh on it?"

"Yeah…that's me…Thanks Misaki." Was all he said before hearing a click of the phone.

Misaki hung the phone up and ran upstairs into Usagi's room, looking at him, "Usagi…I don't mean to interrupt you but I have to go out for a little bit."

The man stopped typing to look up at his lover, fixing the glasses on his face, "Oh? Who was on the phone that you have to rush off to?"

"Ah…" he stared at him and little and cleared his throat, "Tamaki-kun…he hasn't been at school all week, and he called me saying he needed to talk to me. It sounded important."

Usagi nodded and took a sip of his coffee, "This is the boy that has feelings for Kyouya correct?"

Misaki nodded and ran a hand through is tousled brown hair, "Y-yeah, the guy I gave advice to. He…seems worried, and was pretty much begging on the phone so I thought-

"Go to him. I'll be here waiting for you," Usagi said cutting him off and smiling, as he walked up to him and kissed him softly on his lips.

Misaki blushed a little and kissed him back, touching his face, "Thank you Usagi-san. I'll see you in a bit," he left the room, grabbing his shoes and backpack as well as some money to get a taxi to the house.

It took about an half an hour to get to his house but when he got there someone was there to greet him and bring him to Tamaki's room. Tamaki thanked the man pushing Misaki inside, and then slammed the door and locked it, "Misaki!" he whined, clinging to him, "I don't know what to do!"

Misaki stared at the blonde looking at him, seeing his eyes were close to tears, "ah ah, aren't you sick? Should you be clinging to me like this?" he gulped no worried that he was about to catch some horrible disease from the blonde.

"What?" Tamaki shook his head, "no no, I'm not sick…just…love sick…" he whined and jumped to his bed hiding his face in his pillow, "Misaki…I'm in love with Kyouya…and…I'm scared…" he admitted it finally. Out loud to another human being. He slowly sat up and watched at Misaki came and sat next to him, on the bed, "I'm in love with him, and I'm scared. I'm scared that if I tell him…that I'll lose everything," he wiped at the tear falling down his cheek, "ah…and now I'm crying…how weak can I get…"

Misaki smiled and put a hand on his arm, "You're not weak. Just scared. Just like I was. I finally just out loud not more than a week ago, told Usagi that I loved him…and made us official. Despite what others say about us, and the horrible things people say. I love him. And he loves me. It shouldn't matter what others think you know?"

Tamaki was staring at him, "You…you did that…despite the rumors and things people will come up with? You…love him that much?"

Misaki nodded and smiled blushing a little, "Yeah…I do. If you love someone enough it shouldn't matter what others think. But if not…then you shouldn't play games with that other person's heart. It's not fair to them, to wait and wait, and hurt. You know what I mean?"

Tamaki nodded and ran a hand through his hair, "You make look shy Misaki but…you really are smart you know that?"

He laughed a little and nodded, "thank you Tamaki-san. That's really nice hearing that. I've always been worried about things, but Usagi-san makes me feel so good, and right. I'm the happiest when I'm with him."

"I…I feel like that when I'm with Kyouya. I'm always happy and in a good mood. And seeing him smile…it…it gives me butterflies…Misaki…what would I do though…if I lost everything? My house, my place in my family? What if I did?" Tamaki said his face scared as he clutched at the blankets.

"Mmm…" Misaki looked around the room, before looking back at Tamaki, "I'm sure Kyouya has thought about that too you know. He worries about you. And told me about your situation. He knows that you are worried about losing your home and stuff, but…he's come up with a plan. You shouldn't underestimate him Tamaki-san." Misaki smiled more as Tamaki leaned forward and wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you Misaki-san. You're a good friend."

..*..*..*..*..

Monday at school was a hot day. Misaki was outside; eating with the twins, Honey and Mori, and well Kyouya was busy sitting by the fountain. Tamaki was staring at him. He had managed to avoid him the whole day up until now. Right at this moment when he was ready. He walked up to him, in full stride and stood in front of him, "Kyouya Ootori…I love you…more than anything. I love you enough to give up everything I have…but I'm also scared. I'm scared to be homeless, and not be able to live anywhere. And maybe that also makes me selfish, but…I will give it all up. If it means I can be with you!"

Hikaru and Kaoru's jaws dropped the food falling from it as they all stared at the two. It was Kyouya though that smiled and stood up and touched the blondes face, and kissed him, warmly and passionately, and this time, Tamaki kissed him back. His hands fisting on the side of that shirt, that was always trim and fit, Ironed, and smelt warm, just like him. Kyouya pulled back slowly and looked at him, "I know you're scared. I've spoken to your family, and told them, that if they throw you out, that you will not be abandoned. That you will live with me. My father disapproves, but my mother is happy, that I found you, and finally admitted my feelings. Tamaki Suoh. I love you, and have since I first met you. I want you to be with me. To be my boyfriend. To be happy with me. Will you?"

Tamaki felt the tears running down his cheeks as he nodded, and blushed, his fingers clinging to his shirt more, "That's all I've ever wanted since I first met you. I love you Kyouya."

"I love you too Tamaki," Kyouya wiped at the tears on his cheeks as he kissed him again at the fountain, both of them letting their hearts pour out into that kiss.

Misaki was smiling though as he watched them looking over at the twins, and grinning, "It's nice that they are happy."

Mori blushed a little at the situation and even more seeing Honey, grinning and smiling watching the two. He shook his head a little and turned the boy around giving him another piece of cake.

Misaki smiled more as he took a bite of the food, "I think I'll like being here at this school. And I'm glad I met you guys."

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah we're glad we met you too Misaki. You finally got those two together. Do you know how long we've been waiting for this to happen?"

The five of them laughed listening to each other talk, and Kyouya and Tamaki finally even joined it. There would be many days like this. Just sitting together, and enjoying the time spent. Tamaki moved in with Kyouya, and Usagi, even held a cruise where Misaki, and the host club were invited to attend. Yes life was good, and it was only to get better.


	4. Continuation

**Ok so thanks to all the reviews I've been getting, I've decided I'm going to do more of this story.**

**I realized there is a bit more I can do with it, and well, I think I'm going to heat things up a bit more with the yaoi. .**

**Not to mention well hey I have to get the twins paired off, Honey, and Mori. Either way you all get your wish, I will be continuing this story.**

**A fair warning though. I am a bit busy with a lot of things lately so it may take a while to update, and again, the yaoi is going to increase and will probably be a bit more…yeah you get it. So if you don't like that then don't read it.**

**Also I'm up for suggestions on what you think should happen next in the story. Feel free to list off things you would like to see. Paring wise, "relationship wise", whatever.**

**Thank you all for your patience, and great reviews!**

**~Lily Lee**


End file.
